


И Смерть последует за Весной

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hannibal (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Other, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Каждое новое воплощение в человеческом мире он охотился на свою жену. Она тоже его искала.
Relationships: Death/Spring, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 33





	И Смерть последует за Весной

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2019, команда UST, беты Gellaan и ame_rin  
> вольное обращение с греческой мифологией и "Ганнибалом", немножко кросс с "Волчонком"
> 
> Фанон на ганнигрэм как на модерн!ау + реинкарнации!ау для Аид/Персефона.   
> Вероятно, не самые здоровые многовековые отношения. Упоминаются убийства и смерти.

Он искал её. Снова и снова: от века к веку, искал десятилетиями в каждом новом перерождении. Он привык, что всё повторялось, как когда-то смирился с тем, что супруга никогда не принадлежала ему безраздельно. 

Так повелось с самого начала. Возможно, стоило бы захватить верхние миры и изменить традицию? Но она была против, а он с веками привык к сводящей с ума жажде — научился наслаждаться ею, отдаваться томительно-горькому предвкушению неизбежной встречи. В далёком прошлом они расставались каждый год. Она отправлялась проведать родственников с верхних миров. Он этих родственничков, что её, что собственных, видеть не желал. Они его — тем более. Весной она уходила от него, чтобы вместе с матерью дарить тепло и жизнь миру людей. Осенью она возвращалась в его объятия. Несла цвета и чувства в его тёмный холодный мир. В подземном царстве сотни и тысячи бессмертных душ ждали перерождения, но без неё он был одинок. С ней — всесилен, освещён красотой и согрет любовью. В час же близкой разлуки, на исходе зимы, зацветали даже его бесплодные земли и человеческие души стремились на волю, словно вслед за ней.

Тогда они жили как божества. Потом всё чаще жили как люди, и расставания их становились иными: не на весну и лето — годами они могли не знать и не видеть друг друга. Но и следующие разлуки наступали не скоро: встретившись как люди, до смерти они были едины. После смерти же вдвоём возвращались в загробный мир, и время года привычно и безжалостно судило их не как людей, но как богов. 

Поиск друг друга вошёл в их брачные ритуалы для земных жизней. В этом была неизбежность, рок, от них не зависящий, был своего рода азарт, но нашлась ещё и практическая польза: за столько веков они так и не наскучили друг другу. 

Он по-прежнему безумно влюблён. Она любит и ненавидит его так страстно, как только возможно в мире живых и мире загробном. Умеют ли по-настоящему любить в верхних мирах — его не интересовало. Он — повелитель мёртвых, иногда сама Смерть. Она — его повелительница, его жизнь и любовь в царстве холода и смерти; она — Весна во всех мирах и воплощениях. Лучшие из мёртвых поэтов могли бы воспеть изгиб её страстных алых губ, поведать о бесконечной глубине взгляда — светлого ли, тёмного ли, восхититься гибким тонким станом и белизной нежной кожи. О, нагота служила бы ей лучшей из одежд! Слабость же и покорность её были обманчивы, ведь даже самые безобидные зелёные ростки пробивались сквозь камни и разрастались великими могучими лесами. Такова Весна и её законы в любом из миров. Но поэты не могли бы воспеть красу и силу его жены — он ревновал, и всё и всюду заканчивалось им. Смерти осмеливались возражать лишь безумцы и влюблённые, что порой означало одно и то же. Таким он иногда благоволил — узнавал в них себя. Но и их однажды принимал в свои обширные владения. А жена, когда приходил срок, отпускала души в новые рождения.

В этот раз довольно быстро нашлась псина. Страж всегда следовал за ними от рождения к рождению, ведь вход в подземное царство был там, где находились они, его хозяева, а не где-то на краю света. Псина, словно замок на двери, оставалась гарантом, что врата ада не разверзнутся на земле — или как там говорилось в человеческих книгах — из-за сущего пустяка, случайности или чьей-то недоброй воли. Стражу было достаточно находиться в том же мире, где они сами: рядом, а лучше вдали. И, подумать только, ирония судеб, тот переродился не псом, не волком и даже не человеком — настоящим оборотнем. Псина пока разбиралась со своим щенячьим гнездом в Бикон-Хиллз: там у неё были то ли личные интересы, то ли тренировочный лагерь оборотней, охотников и прочей нечисти. Он не вдавался в подробности, ему они без надобности, главное, когда он или она призовут псину — та явится.

А вот суженая находиться явно не желала. Он беспокоился. Двадцатый век хорошо сказался на нём, но не на ней. Ему век добавил работы и невиданного могущества, ей — причинил боль и страдания, отнял силы и здоровье. Возможно, она не оправилась от удара даже в перерождении? Помнит ли она (или он), кем является? В конце концов, это он помнил всегда, она же нередко вспоминала лишь после воссоединения. Быть может, оттого, что Весна не всегда задумывается о финале, но Смерть не может игнорировать начало. Что же с ней в двадцать первом веке? Мучает ли её дар и неразрывная связь с ним, с его загробной силой, или дар не проявился вовсе, и тогда, быть может, ей ещё хуже? Если же дар проявился — то как, в чём, и в себе ли она? Слышит ли его жена движение жизни в каждом живом: ощущает ли древесный сок в деревьях и ток крови существ? Или слушает ночами шёпот мертвецов, чьи души ещё не покинули мир людей? Мучается ли от кошмаров или наслаждается ими наяву, воплощает в реальность? Хочет ли она его, ищет ли она его, жаждет ли, даже не зная, кто он? Или он стал ей отвратителен, и она всё помнит, но избегает его столь ловко, сколь умеет?

С холодной расчётливостью он собирался методично проверить все возможные варианты, расставить золотые сети — какой бы она ни стала в новом рождении, она обязательно попадётся, непременно упадёт в его объятия. Ганнибал Лектер, психотерапевт и психиатр, высоко ценимый консультант как в преступной среде, так и в ФБР — вот кем он стал в этом человеческом перерождении. А уж в том, что его жена будет исключительна и они обязательно столкнутся, он не сомневался. Она всегда была хороша, даже слишком хороша для него. 

В период обучения и практик он исследовал самые интересные случаи, посещал множество медицинских центров и психиатрических клиник, не избегал и тюрем, преподавал в известных университетах и в глубинке. Но он не нашёл её — всего того множества оказалось недостаточно. Случай всё ещё вершил их судьбы. Но ведь он охотился на свою жену — а значит, встреча (и их общая победа) была неизбежна, так он считал. Предвкушение разгоняло кровь, вечный холод внутри уже горел, сиял призрачными отблесками живого огня. Эти танцующие блики, искры памяти — о проведённых с ней часах и днях, годах и столетиях — ещё обернутся настоящим: сокрушительным пламенем и согревающим теплом их чувств. Когда придёт время, когда он встретит её.

Он заработал себе уважение и славу, обустроился с достоинством и размахом, какого требовала его нечеловеческая сущность властителя загробного мира. Изредка консультировал ФБР и проводил званые обеды для маньяков рода человеческого — себя он к ним причислял лишь отчасти. Он обрёл стабильность и тогда уже взялся за приманку, за первые дары своей возлюбленной. Это было не то, что могли бы оценить люди, но то, что определённо могло впечатлить её, воззвать к ней, где бы и какой бы она ни оказалась в этом рождении. Убийства как произведения искусства, как инсталляция лишь для неё одной, и он сам — не как хладнокровный убийца или безрассудный маньяк, но как эстет, как серийный убийца с собственным неповторимым стилем и замыслом. Она могла восхищаться или ненавидеть его стиль, ужасаться содеянному, но неизменно постаралась бы разгадать его замысел. И в отражении его замысла нашла бы себя, ведь все его пути в конечном счёте вели к ней. В этой жизни — к нему.

Если бы приманка не сработала, то ещё лет через пять-десять он решился бы завести псарню. Может быть, приют или собачий питомник. Вопреки расхожим представлениям в человеческой культуре, сам он собачником не был. Цербер и все прочие псины в загробном мире обожали именно его жену. Она отвечала им взаимностью: «Они полны жизнелюбия, земной силы и никогда мне не лгут», и кроткий её взор краше хлёстких слов намекал, кто смел ей недоговаривать о рабочих делах. Псы составляли ей компанию: следовали за ней, охраняли и поднимали ей настроение, когда он в очередной раз чем-нибудь огорчал свою прекрасную. Собаки в человеческом мире тоже любили её. Поэтому завести щенков или терпеливо латать всё новых и новых беспризорных псин в ожидании заветной встречи — походило на хороший план, но было крайней мерой, которая, к счастью, не потребовалась. Приманка сработала. К несчастью, новое воплощение его возлюбленной, как оказалось, успело завести собственную псарню. Но с этим оставалось только смириться, как с ожидаемым и неизбежным злом. Благо, все прочие сопутствующие обстоятельства и детали его устраивали и даже в некотором роде будоражили. 

Скучной его жизнь очевидно не станет. В этом перерождении его жена была мужчиной, университетским лектором и консультантом ФБР с особенным даром. И если пол проблемы не представлял — как, в общем-то, и никогда в прошлых жизнях, — то профессиональные интересы супруга откладывали медовый месяц на неопределённый срок. Этот Уилл Грэм его пока не помнил и принципы насчёт человеческих смертей имел весьма серьёзные. С другой стороны, жена никогда не одобряла его игры с людьми, и эти принципы не удивляли. Возможно, в будущем ему придётся пообещать играть только с ней (с ним), по совместно определённым правилам охоты. Или убить, чтобы начать всё заново.

Но что действительно его потрясло — вот оно, наследие двадцатого века — трудности с даром были, но какие! Уилл оказался потрясающим. Про сбои в весенней силе он пока не особенно понимал, но вот её дар смерти — её привилегия быть полноправной хозяйкой загробного мира — разыгрался в полную силу. 

Уилл Грэм — эмпат, чей дар обращён на тёмную сторону людей, сосредоточен на том, как они убивают и умирают. Шаг за шагом, движение за движением: от жизни к смерти, по секундам. Это завораживало. 

Кажущаяся хрупкость и настоящая нестабильность тоже искренне трогали. Он словно бы влюблялся в супруга заново. А тот знакомился с ним, такой очаровательно осторожный и не принимающий его, и всё же готовый довериться. Готовый говорить с ним, пусть и по принуждению ФБР.

...Как когда-то готовый отведать гранатовых зёрен, отказываясь от другой еды и питья в загробном мире. Когда-то оставшийся с ним.

Он приносит собственноручно приготовленный завтрак к порогу дома Уилла. 

Традиции сентиментальны, но проверены временем. В первое их знакомство, не самое удачное, если говорить откровенно, среди прочих подношений он предложил ей гранат — россыпь живительных красных зёрен цветочному божеству в его чертогах. Божеству настолько прекрасному, что Смерть возжелала её — возжелала и, не в силах насытиться, желала и жаждала веками. 

Всё началось с той первой жажды. Он не устоял перед ней и, когда грубой силы не хватило, придумал по-настоящему хитроумный план. Она же не устояла перед гранатовыми зёрнами — почему? потому что он был достаточно хорош, чтобы провернуть свой план? — и тогда он получил право забрать Весну в подземные владения, окончательно отвоевал её у богов верхних миров. Пусть и пришлось проявить приличия и добрую волю, отпускать её ежегодно к матери.

Потом отправлялся вслед за ней в человеческий мир по первой её прихоти. Потом все последующие века смиренно соглашался, что начали они неправильно, что он не прав и был неоправданно жесток, приговорив к браку. Но они оба знали: он бы ничего не поменял, обратись время вспять. Поменяла бы она? Если честно, он не знал. Никогда не знал, что бы между ними ни происходило. Но уверен, что вновь сделал бы всё, чтобы не оставить ей ни шанса.

В этой жизни Уилл Грэм впервые аккуратно взял в рот, медленно прожевал и проглотил первый кусочек приготовленной Ганнибалом еды.

Уилл опустил ресницы, смущённо улыбнулся, хваля вкус пищи; закралось подозрение, что Весна уже проснулась и испытывает его — она ведь тоже на него всегда охотилась. Подозрение появилось и пропало, он залюбовался, как впервые.

Он внимательно смотрел: тёмные непокорные кудри над белым лбом, лёгкий румянец, щетина и общая помятость спросонья, но умный настороженный взгляд готового ко всему человека, — и только надеялся, что ему не придётся Уилла убивать. Что их взгляды не разойдутся настолько кардинально, что окажется проще закончить игру, едва начав, и вдвоём переродиться вновь. 

В конце концов, оправдывал себя он, его серьёзно беспокоило состояние Уилла и нестабильность дара. Получится ли у него расшатать эмпатию Уилла ещё сильнее, так, чтобы тот его вспомнил — это, конечно, получится, он в себе не сомневался — но запустить естественную защиту, пробудить всё исцеляющую Весну? Быть может, избавить Уилла от страданий ещё станет необходимостью. Обратного он не боялся, хотя мог помечтать о собственной смерти в их противостоянии. Но мечты эти были бесплодны. 

Смерть могла убить Весну и уже убивала — не то, чем он гордился. Но Весна не могла убить Смерть, даже если бы попыталась — о, она бы попыталась — и пыталась раз в сколько-то столетий, словно проверяла, не пришёл ли конец всех времён. Но никто не мог. Однажды, думал он. Возможно, предполагал он: это случится. Единожды и окончательно, на закате всех миров. И он знал, от чьей руки выбрал бы и принял конец. Его же милая супруга — его дорогой супруг — умирать мог бесчисленно раз. Он мог её убить, Весна всегда воскресала вопреки всему. Она шла с ним рука об руку, ведь всё, что рождалось и расцветало, старело и гибло. И всё что умирало, когда-то рождалось и было молодо. Смерть забирала всех, она была частью жизни любого существа. Они оба были. Они, Смерть и Весна, две стороны одной монеты, что летит, извечно переворачиваясь, в воды Стикса, но не достигает их. Кто-то умрёт, кто-то получит шанс пожить ещё — в этом состоял их бесконечный спор.

Но, быть может, убивать Уилла не придётся? Он облизнул пересохшие губы и вежливо улыбнулся, смотря в глаза своей Весне. Немного расслабившийся — успокоившийся и даже довольный, Уилл с наслаждением ел приготовленный им завтрак. Шли секунды и минуты, неподалёку шумно возились псы, а он молчал, потому что в горле тоже пересохло. Он не знал, сколько многовековой жажды отражалось в его взгляде. Не знал, сколько его самого, настоящего, смерть несущего и смерть принимающего, сквозило в обличье Ганнибала. Не знал, насколько Весна уже пробудилась в Уилле.

Но кое-что стало ясно, и он наконец отмер и приступил к совместному завтраку, ведь всегда он готовил и на себя то, что предлагал отведать супруге. В игру уже играли двое, он более не был и не будет так отчаянно одинок. Он узнал вот что: в ответном взгляде жажда отразилась зеркально.


End file.
